Blind Date
by xHalosandwings
Summary: Randy had no idea his blind date would be the one girl he wanted the most... RandyOrton/EveTorres


_**

* * *

**_

A RandyOrton/EveTorres ONESHOT  
I had this in mind for another couple, but this couple is really growing on me.  
Sorry if it's a bit rushed, I decided to do it while it was fresh in my mind.

READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!

* * *

Blind Date  
[Randy Orton / Eve Torres]

* * *

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" Randy Orton asked John Cena. "I already have my eye on someone else.

"Because I'm one of your best friends and you love me." John replied, handing his friend a shirt "Not to mention it's been way too long since you've been on a date."

Somehow, Randy had let John set him up on a blind date. He must've been drunk, he thought, because there is no way in hell he'd let John choose women for him. They had completely different tastes, and chances are he was being set up with some Orton-mark, fat-chick from Alabama, because John thought it would be funny.

"Trust me; you'll have a great time." John said. "There's no way she'll be able to resist your _charms_. And who is this other chick you have your eye on? Is she a diva?"

"What makes you think it's a diva?" Randy laughed, even though it was.

"It's always a diva, Randy." John laughed. "It's already been Barbie and Stacey, oh yeah, and Maria.. None of them worked out so I doubt you're repeating yourself. I think I've got it, actually."

"Alright, who do you think it is?"

"Santin**a**." John laughed.

"You're so funny." Randy said sarcastically.

"Shit, you don't like her?" John said with mock surprise. "I'd better call and cancel then..."

* * *

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" Eve asked her friend Mickie as they sat at the bar of the restaurant were Eve was having her blind date. "Besides, there's this other guy I kind of like anyway..."

"Trust me, Eve." Mickie smiled. "I have excellent judgement in guys."

"Really?" Eve winced. She'd seen some of the guys Mickie had been out with, and they weren't exactly the best of guys.

"Yes!" Mickie laughed. "You look smoking, and besides, you're Raw's newest diva, Eve Torres! What guy could resist?"

"Got that right, sister!" Eve smiled with a shimmy.

"So who's this guy you like?" However Eve responded but miming zipping up her glossy lips.

* * *

"Where is she?" Randy asked as John guided him into the restaurant.

"See that chick there with her back to us?" John pointed over at a table near the back. "That's her."

"A brunette." Randy observed. "Early points, I guess."

"Go to the bar, and buy her a Diet Coke." John instructed, before running off outside the restaurant to join Mickie James, as they sat on a bench by the window.

"This is going to be fun." Mickie laughed, as they craned their necks to see the action inside.

Back in the restaurant, Randy went to the bar, bought his date a Diet Coke (and a beer for himself), and made his way over to her table. He didn't get nervous, however he had a terrible feeling he was going to spill the drinks all over himself and over her.

"Excuse me, are you..." He tapped the girl on the shoulder, and she turned around to look at him. "Eve?"

"Randy?" Eve stood up, with a look of disbelief on her face.

* * *

"Sorry, Randy. I'm kind of in shock right now." Eve said, taking a sip of her coke once they were sat down at their table. Randy Orton? How did Mickie know...? She couldn't believe Mickie set her up with her crush. He looked especially hot tonight, in a pair of jeans and a casual white shirt.

"Me too." Randy replied. Eve Torres? How did John know...? He was used to being in control on dates, but there was something about Eve that made him speechless. She looked amazing, wearing a short turquoise dress. She definitely had the best legs in the WWE.

"I wasn't expecting it to be you." Eve blushed. "Knowing Mickie's taste in men, I kind of expected Festus or Hacksaw Jim Duggan to turn up."

"John threatened to bring Santina along." Randy laughed.

"Ouch, you win." Eve smiled. What a beautiful smile it was, Randy thought.

* * *

"So why does a girl like you need to be set up on a blind date?" Randy asked after ordering their food. "I mean, it's not exactly like guys are going to be turning you down. I don't get it."

"Probably the same reason as you." Eve replied. "I have a 24/7 job, and you know, guys don't really talk to me."

"They're probably intimidated by you."

"Are girls intimidated by you?"

"Well I go around kicking people in the head, so it's probably not the same kind of thing."

"Point taken." Eve laughed. "You know, sometimes I just wish I could find someone on the road. Someone I could travel with. It's hard to keep up a relationship with a boyfriend back in California and yourself travelling around the country."

"Long-term boyfriend?"

"We ended things pretty soon after I joined the WWE." Eve explained.

"That's a shame." Randy paused. "Well, for him anyway. He's missing out on a great girl."

"You're sweet, Randy. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

* * *

"I had a really good time tonight, Randy." Eve smiled as Randy paid the tab to the waiter.

"Me too." Randy lowered his voice once the waiter had gone. "I've had my eye on a certain girl for a while. You want to know who it is?"

"Who?" Eve sighed, preparing to hear Maria or someone's name come up.

Instead Randy took hold of her hands from across the table and kissed them gently. "You."

Eve smiled, pulling her hands out of Randy's. She walked over to his side of the table and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"The feeling's mutual." Eve giggled, one of those she despised doing. Her attention was soon caught however by two familiar faces outside. "Oh my God, is that John and Mickie?"

"They're still out there?" Randy laughed. "Oh my God, they're asleep on that bench!"

"Did you ever watch the show Punk'd, Randy?" Eve asked with a glint in her eye.

"Yeah, why?"

"I've got an idea. Play along."

* * *

"My God! I can't believe what a jerk you are!" John and Mickie were awaken from their sleep by the sound of Eve yelling as she came out of the restaurant.

"I'd rather be a jerk than a stuck-up bitch! Who the hell do you think you are?" Randy retorted, grabbing Eve by the arm, only to be responded with a slap.

"Get off me! Do you want me to sue you for sexual harassment." She practically screamed.

"Guys, what's going on?" Mickie stood up, walking over to Eve.

"Get away from me, Mickie! I can't believe you would set me up with _that_." Eve signalled over at Randy who was stood next to John.

"Whatever! I'm out of here!" Randy held up his hands and walked off down the road.

"Oh I'm not through with you yet..." Eve followed Randy down the road, and John and Mickie watched until they couldn't see anymore.

"What the hell just happened?" John asked in disbelief.

* * *

Randy and Eve kept running until they were a couple of blocks away, and they collapsed on a park bench in laughter.

"That was hilarious!" Eve wiped away a tear of laughter.

"They totally bought it." Randy grinned. "Loved the slap by the way. Nice touch."

"Thank you, thank you." Eve smiled, bowing slightly. "Do you want to go get some ice-cream or frozen yogurt or something?"

"I'd love to." Randy replied. As they walked off down the road, Randy realised that John was right. No chick could resist his charms, but with Eve, he didn't even have to be charming.

* * *

**_HOPE YOU LIKED IT! X_**

* * *


End file.
